


Een volmaakte verrassing

by Tanaqui



Category: Jericho (US 2006)
Genre: Gen, Translation Available
Language: Nederlands
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-22
Updated: 2011-04-22
Packaged: 2017-10-18 12:19:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanaqui/pseuds/Tanaqui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gail stoort een insluiper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Een volmaakte verrassing

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [A perfect surprise (Translation of Een volmaakte verrassing by Tanaqui)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/188835) by [Tanaqui](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanaqui/pseuds/Tanaqui)



> Ik ben Nederlands aan het leren. Ik heb vijf weken gestudeerd. Met veel dank aan Scribbler voor het betaën van de Nederlandse versie voor me.

Gail ontsluit de deur van het huis. Ze stopt. Hoort ze een geluid in de keuken?

Ze is nerveus maar ze roept, "Hallo? Wie is daar?"

"Mam?"

"Jake!" Gail haast zich naar de keuken. "Wat doe je hier? Met dat boek?"

Jake houdt een receptenboek vast. Meer boeken liggen op tafel.

Hij bloost. "Volgende week heeft Heather haar verjaardag. Ze eet graag chocoladetaart..."

"Oh ja. Ze serveert 'm vaak als ik op bezoek ben. Maar wat doe jij hier?"

"Ik herinner me dat je een recept hebt voor een speciale chocoladetaart...."

"Die met zes eieren, bedoel je?"

Jake knikt. "Hij smaakt erg lekker. Ik denk eraan 'm te maken."

Gail zoekt tussen de boeken. Ze kiest er een en geeft 't hem. "Hier."

"Veel dank." Jake geeft Gail een kus en haast zich weg.

Gail glimlacht. Ze is blij te zien dat Jake zo gelukkig is. En Heather is een erg fortuinlijke vrouw.


End file.
